


C.10

by AlfalfaPeep



Category: bts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfalfaPeep/pseuds/AlfalfaPeep
Kudos: 10





	C.10

……  
金泰亨以前从不觉得冷战有这么这么地难熬。

表面上看起来比谁都要淡定自如，却暗自绞破了手心。特别是这些天朴智旻和他那个所谓的心上人在一起时。他害怕到紧张到浑身僵硬，他嫉妒得难以自持，甚至连言语都要不受控制。  
——他从来没有满成的把握让朴智旻对他难离难舍。哪怕朴智旻总是对他宠爱有加，总会依赖着他的精神甚或身体。  
金泰亨第无数遍承认。承认自己贪恋朴智旻的关心。贪恋着他总留给自己的那种独一无二。贪恋着他的声音他的味道他的身体。贪恋着他的一切。

——他可真喜欢看朴智旻承受不来时禁不住地发出低声呜咽。此时金泰亨只要随便调侃几句就能逗得猫儿咬牙强忍弱气，身体却不自主地变得更加敏感，稍微深一点就又要绷着身子洒一通蜜桃津液，顺着性器进出噼啪噼啪地溅出来，可爱得过分。  
而这样就只让人忍不住再用些力，看着漂亮的小动物摇摇晃晃几欲散架，再识相地给出夜香花幽香缠绵的抚慰的吻。

他正努力保持着头脑的清醒，而再一抬眸，门口的光却慢慢被一道身影遮住了。  
金泰亨咧嘴，笑里透着恣意和野气。他忽地用舌头勾住Omega的耳垂，猛地往他深处顶了顶。原本已经渐入佳境陷在自己的舒适中的人不禁睁大了微眯的眼睛，惊呼出声：  
「……啊……！」

朴智旻慌了阵脚，因此却更难跟上Alpha忽然变得更快的节奏，身子不住地摇摆颤抖，蜜穴更是一边放荡着淌出靡液一边被迫将那狰狞之物吞得更深。他不免煎熬又惬怀地重重喘息，只能抱紧Alpha的腰来维持平衡。  
「没关系，没有人的。」  
夜香花的Alpha继续出声哄诱，望向门口的眼神带着谵妄的讥讽，哪怕知道对方其实看不清他的挑衅。  
「……你叫大声一点也没关系。」

可惜桃酒味的Omega来不及撒泼，就又被安抚性的舔吻和围绕在敏感点附近的撞击放没了气，只能带着泪抓挠金泰亨的背：「怎……怎么能……」  
「旻旻……是不是很爽？」  
他看着小猫儿被操弄得失神难以回答，便更在那处格外敏感的凹陷位蹭了蹭，一边嗲声追问：  
「是不是嘛……」

「嗯……是……呃……！」  
朴智旻抱紧了动作愈发激烈的Alpha，肿胀的乳头贴在对方胸口，同布料摩擦生发更为磨人的快意。后者却仍不愿就此放过他，变本加厉道：  
「是谁让你这么爽的？」

脸红得发烫，桃酒味的Omega怯声含糊道：  
「是……泰泰……」

「嗯？是谁？」  
金泰亨故意大声问着，一边分了一只把着猫儿腰部的手狠狠揉上他的臀部，卖力揉捏着那处，使得自己的性器在Omega身体里的触感更为清晰。朴智旻艰难忍下浪叫出声的欲望，声音却还是不自主地抬高许多：  
「泰泰……泰泰肏得旻旻……！好爽……」

「啊……哈啊……啊……」  
本就已经纵意做了很久，再叠加了刚才一连串的刺激，Omega的身体已然到了极限，忍不住夹紧双腿战栗道：  
「要去了，要去了……」

花香迷离的Alpha更是顺势加快了抽送的频率，不忘继续逗弄满身欲望的人：「是谁要去了？」  
猫儿经受不来，几乎失控地尖声道：  
「旻旻……旻旻要去了……！」

「唔……」  
「我也要射了呢。」  
他短暂地放缓了速度，作出犹豫的样子为难道：  
「怎么办……不能弄脏地板呢……」

「射、进来……射到旻旻……里面、嗯……！嗯哈……」  
朴智旻心切地搂紧他卖力摇动，Alpha更是十分听话地直接抵到深处喷薄而出。热潮直将人理智全数冲离，Omega痉挛着身子，口齿不清地呢喃着：「把旻旻那里……射满……」

最后一点力气用来微抬身让Alpha餍足的性器抽离自己的身体，朴智旻伏在金泰亨肩头喘着气，高潮过后的解离感和疲累让他意识模糊，只能微闭着眼睛暂作休憩。身子还透着粉红，犹沁着汗水，像是精疲力尽后怜人的小鸟儿。  
夜香花的Alpha扬了扬头，让汗珠顺势滑下脖颈。他轻轻揽住身上人的腰，偏头拿过他的手机。


End file.
